


Sunkissed

by tall_wolf_of_tarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M, Getting Back Together, Outdoor Sex, PVP, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth
Summary: some outdoorsy PWP.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	Sunkissed

She rises from the water, naked and glistening like a selkie or some other watery creature and Jaime can only stare at the long muscles moving and shifting on her body.

Brienne.

“Move over,” she nudges him with her toe and Jaime makes room for her on a towel he has arranged on the grass. She stretches down next to him, so close that he can count each droplet kissing her pale skin.

They are supposed to rest before their hike back to Brienne’s car, but how can Jaime rest when Brienne is right there, naked, wet and he is allowed to touch her again after such a long time apart. He is alone with her in the forest, far away from public paths, hidden between the mountains with white cliffs and ice-cold streams.

First, he only watches.

The sunlight streaming through the leaves paints patterns to her skin, little spots of light dancing slowly over her freckles. He used to connect the dots with a pencil, creating constellations with silly names meant to make her laugh. Now he traces his fingers over them, connecting water droplets to make tiny rivers and pools.

She watches his ministrations with an amused expression until a sigh escapes her and she bites her lip in a familiar way. He knew what it used to mean, and he knows what she wants now.

Yesterday they had come together with a force like two magnets connecting and the forest had echoed around them with the sounds of their fighting and later, fucking. Two years of pretending that they don’t care, that they haven’t missed each other -- what a lie -- ended with both of them fighting on their way back from the ruins of Evenfall and then crying and then kissing, their camping gear and backpacks stranded on the path.

Now, Jaime moves his fingers to her soft little breast and teases her nipple until it forms a perfect little pearl. When he suckles it, Brienne gasps and her fingers snake into Jaime’s hair.

_I missed you so fucking much_ , he wants to say to her, but words are stuck in his throat.

“You taste like a fucking waterfall,” he says instead and her laughter is a balm to his aching soul.

“Evenfall Premium Water.” Her tongue touches her teeth playfully and Jaime lunges forward to kiss that sweet smirk off her lips.

“Thank Crone that the others didn’t come with us,” he says when they are gasping for breath again. “They knew how this would end up.”

“Us bickering and fighting all the time?”

“No,” he shakes his head and kisses the tip of her nose. “Us naked and fucking in the forest.”

Last night they had fucked under the stars, and in the morning they had fucked hidden in the mist rising from the waterfall and it had been like out of a fairy tale.

Fucking in the broad sunlight is the best, he decides when Brienne is gasping and withering under him. The sun kisses her skin and so does Jaime. The shadow of a leaf caresses her breast and so does Jaime. His mouth and fingers tease her, fuck her until she comes apart with the roar that echos the waters raging behind them.

“Be on top,” he begs her when he is mad with lust for her. She becomes part of the trees and the sky when she climbs on top of him, her blue eyes shining down on him and her thighs strong as the oak trees around them. Jaime almost cries with relief when her warm wet cunt finally touches the tip of his cock.

She takes her time, finds her enjoyment and only lets the tip enter her first, moving her hips front and back slowly. She likes that, Jaime remembers. He used to fuck her only with the tip of his cock until she begged for more. Jaime likes it too, because it’s easier to reach up to mouth her sweet tits like this. And to kiss her, and whisper dirty endearments to her ear. Those little ah-ah-ah sounds she makes go directly to Jaime’s cock and soon what he is given is not enough, and his hips reach up to thrust deeper into her. “Please…” he begs her, she rises -- _Yes Jaime_ … -- and moves down, sinks until his cock is balls deep inside her.

This is their dance now. Her hips sway and rock and Jaime grinds and thrusts to reach her. The tips of his fingers sink into her flesh, to bring her closer, to hold into her like a man drowning. He can barely hold back until she comes with a wail, and then he lets go, pounding into her until his own release washes over him.

“Brienne,” he pulls her to his arms again. “Brienne,” and this time the droplets on her skin taste like the sea. There are hands and legs and arms moving, he has to pull out of her, but it’s ok, he can still hold onto her. “I don’t want to go back,” he mouths against her skin. Her weight on top of him feels comforting. Calming. “I want to be here, with you.”

“It’s ok,” she says again and swipes her thumbs across his cheeks. When he opens his eyes, it's her eyes and her smile he sees. “We can stay here for a little while longer.”


End file.
